High School DxD Wiki:Polls
May 23, 2012 - August 06, 2014 Dress Break vs. Bilingual. Which power would you have? #'Dress Break - 5428 (78.44%)' #Bilingual - 1492 (21.56%) Favorite Dragon #'Ddraig - 4653' #Ophis - 1205 #Great Red - 580 #Albion - 510 Favorite weapon/ability you would like to have? #'Boosted Gear - 4996' #Divine Dividing - 1120 #Durandal/Ex-Durandal - 271 #Excalibur - 251 #Senjutsu - 245 #Toki - 131 July 16, 2012 - August 6, 2014 Favorite character in Issei's harem? #'Rias Gremory - 4874' #Akeno Himejima - 3855 #Koneko Toujou - 593 August 6, 2014 - November 22, 2014 Favorite Male Character #'Issei Hyoudou - 760' #Vali Lucifer - 163 #Sirzechs Lucifer - 54 Favorite Team #'Rias Gremory's Peerage - 723' #Vali Team - 142 #Sona Sitri and Sirzech Lucifer's Peerage - 15 Favorite Satan #'Sirzechs Lucifer - 516' #Serafall Leviathan - 167 #Ajuka Beelzebub - 34 #Falbium Asmodeus - 14 November 22, 2014 - December 1, 2014 What do you feel about Ravel's "death"? #'No! Ishibumi please make sure she's alive - 129' #Yes! Finally Ishibumi disposed her off/Who's Ravel? - 5 #Meh don't care about her - 4 Who will be Kiba's future girlfriend? #'Tsubaki - 72' #Screw Monogamy, just form a Harem Yuuto-kun - 25 #Tosuka - 14 #None, all Kiba needs is Issei - 12 #Reya - 1 November 22, 2014 - April 13, 2015 Will you watch Season 3? #Yes - 2840 #In consideration - 22 #No - 15 December 1, 2014 - May 4, 2015 Favorite siblings #Sirzechs and Rias - 1282 #Kuroka and Koneko - 1216 #Serafall and Sona - 137 #Arthur and Le Fay - 42 #Phenex Siblings - 35 #Grayfia and Euclid - 30 April 13, 2015 - August 19, 2015 Best Villain of High School DxD #Raynare - 800 #Rizevim Livan Lucifer - 365 #Cao Cao - 124 #Shalba Beelzebub - 70 #Kokabiel - 48 #Grendel - 9 #Euclid Lucifuge - 7 July 5, 2015 - September 11, 2015 How do you rate High School DxD BorN? #I love it!! <3 - 407 #They should have retain the LN plot - 248 #Could have been better - 53 #I think it's good - 22 #They ruined everything >:( - 9 #No comment ( .__.) - 8 May 4, 2015 - December 8, 2015 Who's your most favorite swordsman in DxD? December 8, 2015 - June 5, 2016 What are you thoughts on the recent OVA? August 19, 2015 - June 5, 2016 Favorite Devil Abilities #'Power of Destruction' - 717 #Pyrokinesis and Immortality - 256 #Worthlessness - 52 #Dragonification (Buné) - 172 #Lion tamers - 16 #Hole - 15 September 11, 2015 - June 5, 2016 Favorite Holy Sword #Excalibur - 155 #'Durandal - 609' #Calburn - 112 #Ascalon - 208 #Kusanagi no Tsurugi - 40 #Hauteclere - 28 June 5, 2016 - March 2, 2017 Favorite Magician *Georg - 12 *'Le Fay Pendragon - 474' *Walburga - 15 *Loup Garou - 10 *Lavinia - 44 Evil Pieces or Brave Saints *'Evil Pieces - 503' *Brave Saints - 77 March 2, 2017 - March 25, 2018 Favorite Male swordsman *'Yuuto Kiba - 639' *Arthur Pendragon - 112 *Siegfried - 12 *Freed Sellzen - 326 *Souji Okita - 13 *Liban Crocell - 9 Favorite Sitri female *'Sona Sitri - 358' *Tsubaki Shinra - 171 *Momo Hanakai - 58 *Reya Kusaka - 10 *Tomoe Meguri - 14 *Bennia - 53 *Tsubasa Yura - 39 *Ruruko Nimura - 13